


Gaster's True Feelings

by GasterFan5



Series: UnderTale FanFictions [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Self-Harm, Worried People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterFan5/pseuds/GasterFan5
Summary: (I finished this, so don't expect anything else.) Anyways, Gaster has been turning up to work harmed, and Asgore wants to find out why. Also may vary from this.





	1. The Holes In His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> These are small chapters, but because I need to stop at some point.

Asgore had been worried recently. The days went by, and Gaster just seemed worse and worse off every day. “I’m fine, sir. Really.” Gaster said the other day when Asgore had asked. Asgore waited for Gaster to turn in his papers that day. “Here you go, sir.” Gaster had said, turning them in. He’d tried to hide his hands, but it didn’t seem to work as Asgore had seen the gaping holes in his hands.  
 “What’s that? Gaster?” Gaster didn’t say anything for a moment. He pulled away his hands.  
“It’s nothing.” Asgore grabbed his hand, frustrated, and saw the holes were new, coated in blood. He was angry, tears forming in the back of his eyes.  
“you could’ve told me… where did these come from?” Asgore was ready to kill whoever did this. Silence.  
 “It’s not important,” Gaster started, turning. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He walked out the doors of the castle and instantly started to cry. He hated the fact that Asgore had to see all this. He didn't want to upset anyone in the process.  
 He went over to his house-which he shared with his kids Sans and Papyrus-and opened the door. He walked inside quietly, as to not disturb them sleeping. The house was a brown wood, and they had a kitchen right in front of where you walked in. Then if you turn left you would see the living room, and stairs. The stairs led to the three bedrooms, however Sans mainly slept on the couch. He went to his room in the middle of the three rooms upstairs, walking past the green couch where Sans was sleeping. He went into his room and quietly sat down on the bed, recalling the memory of how Asgore saw his hands, and got into bed and slept.


	2. What Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this sucks doesn't it? T^T

He was alone in the house. He stared down at the machine he had created, which could cut through anything. The machine was very small, like a bottle opener size, and it was a gray color. It had a large blade attached to the tip, and it had a switch. Then he turned it on, and placed his hands on the base which had come out of the body of the machine. He pressed the ‘circle’ button, and the blade started to cut large circles all the way through his bone. He bled a-lot, and once it was done he collapsed. The machine then formed back to the original shape to look harmless. He fell to the floor, crying and bleeding. Then he passed out. “Gaster, me and Sans are home! We had a great time!” Papyrus said, shouting in case Gaster was in his room, which he was. “Gaster?”  
“Gaster?”  
 Papyrus checked his room while Sans checked the other rooms, and saw him laying on the floor, blood staining the wood. It was his blood. “S-Sans!!!” Papyrus screamed, crying and panicking. “SANS!!!”  
 “Did you find him?” Sans asked, walking into the room quickly. He was confused on why Papyrus was screaming. “What’s-” he started, stopping when he saw Gaster laying on the floor unresponsive.  
“C-call 911!”   
“Right..”  
 . . .  
 Papyrus carried Gaster over to the ambulance outside, and after placing him inside they drove off to the hospital.   
 Gaster gasped, waking up. Crap, why that dream? Was it because Asgore found out?


	3. Gaster Gets Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing that is part of this, but not really needed to complete the storyline.

Gaster gasped, waking up. Crap, why that dream? Was it because Asgore found out? What would he do, if that didn’t work..? He got up, and felt pressure on his body. He felt very hot, then he started shivering. He got up, annoyed at this, and couldn’t walk. He was weak, and then he shook it off and got ready for work. 

 Gaster went downstairs, when they were both still asleep, and left. He wasn’t hungry, not really. 

 Asgore saw Gaster again for work the next day. Papyrus and Sans both explained what had happened to him, from what they knew. “He was just laying on the floor like that when we came home.” Asgore minded his own business, however, and left him alone that day. 

Gaster wondered why he felt like shit, but kept to himself. He mainly worked on studying the Souls that day, because he already turned in the CORE blueprints. His goal was to now find out how to break the barrier. He wrote down that souls could break the barrier, however 7 would be needed. Asgore would need to kill one and go up to kill six more, or wait until he killed all of them and then break the barrier. After that day, he seemed worse off than the morning. Gasping for air, he clutched his soul, coughed very hard, and fell. He got up, and placed his papers on his desk. He walked out, very softly, and then teleported home. He went straight to bed, no commentary.

 The shadows were growing, bigger, bigger, bigger. The darkness was coming for him, chasing him. It all latched on to his Soul, and started to pull him in. Then it stabbed him in the chest and he woke up. He felt very sick, and hurled on the floor. “Crap,” Gaster mumbled. Papyrus heard this retching sound, and went to the room to see Gaster throwing up. He was sweating, and crying slightly. Papyrus checked his temperature. 103. Gaster pushed him away a little. “I’m fine, really.” 

“No, you’re not.” Gaster started to get out of bed, but he couldn’t seem to walk at all and collapsed to the floor. Then he tried to crawl out of his room, and Papyrus picked him up and took him down to the couch. “Sans, get up.”

“why, bro? You need the spot or somethin’?” Sans said, not really thinking much of it and trying to fall asleep again.

“Yes, actually.” This surprised him a little, and he looked to see Gaster being carried by Papyrus. Papyrus had grabbed his spine, and Gaster’s eyes were closed and he had a face of defeat. 

“oh…” Sans hopped off the couch, and Papyrus put Gaster down on the couch. Papyrus put a blanket over him, and made some food. “Shit, what happened..?” Sans asked as they walked to the kitchen.

“I’m not entirely sure… some sort of a sickness. Threw up on the floor.” Papyrus said, finding medications. He went back and asked Gaster to take them. 

“I-I’m fine…” Gaster stammered, getting up. “I…I’ll see you l-later.” He teleported to work.

“Damn him….”

Asgore wondered why Gaster was late, and by the look on his face Gaster ran off when he should’ve taken a sick day. He looked stressed, he was sweating, he looked like he was gonna throw up, and he looked like he was gonna pass out. “Hello….sir.”

“Go home, take a sick day.”

“I’m fine, really.”

“Go. Home.” Asgore picked him up and took him home. “Or else I’ll have to fire you.” This was a lie, but he needed something to get him to go. 

“F-fine…” Gaster heaved, and attempted to walk the rest of the way. Asgore followed, carefully ensuring he wouldn’t fall over. Asgore assumed he could go the rest of the way, until he saw Gaster pass out in the snow. He went over and picked up Gaster so he was cradled in his arms. 

“So that’s where he went!” Papyrus said, annoyed. “Can’t take a day off without getting upset.” Papyrus gave Gaster the medicine, which he took so he could go back to work faster, and then let him rest the remainder of the day. Asgore had stayed for lunch, but left afterwards. Gaster had been completely fine the next week.


	4. Gaster Tries Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may be kinda upsetting... yeah maybe not.

Months passed, and Gaster still felt sad. He thought the only way to end this feeling would be to die. He knew that nobody would care if he died, and it seemed easier. Gaster decided he would. That night, after work, he looked around his house. He found a dagger, a gun, and some shot. He took the dagger and pressed it into his skull as deep as he could, and made a large crack on his head, from the top of his head to his left eye. He realized it would be too easy to survive with just one. It started to bleed, the floor turning redder. He made another crack deep into his skull, from his right eye down to his jaw. He bled so badly, and was about to make another when he passed out from blood loss. The dagger remained next to him, coated in dark, red blood.

 Papyrus woke up earlier than usual, and went downstairs to make breakfast for Sans before he went to work for the Royal Guard. He stepped on something metal. It felt cold on the floor, and he noticed it was a blood-coated dagger. He froze. What was this doing here? He looked to the left of the dagger, and saw Gaster laying on the floor, turning to dust. He picked him up and yelled. "SANS! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sans instantly ran down the stairs and over to the kitchen.  
"What...." Sans froze. Gaster was dying. Last time he was hurt, but not dying! He panicked. Sans ran out and grabbed medics. They rushed over to the scene. They had taken him to the hospital and did surgery to stop the blood flow. Sans and Papyrus sat out in the emergency room waiting room. The doctors came out. Gaster would forever have the two large cracks in his skull. They nodded, and took Gaster home. Gaster slowly opened his eyesockets, and noticed that he couldn’t see out of his left eye. But he still saw Papyrus and Sans staring at him worriedly. “Do you know what happened?”

“Do I have to tell you…?” A nod from Papyrus, a nod from Sans. “I tried to end my life…” Silence.

“Why?!?!” Papyrus screeched. Sans started to cry, realizing this. Gaster explained his feelings slightly, and Papyrus nodded solemnly while Sans still cried. “I see..” 

Gaster went to work the next day, and Asgore instantly noticed the two large cracks. “What happened?” Gaster figured that he would take anything. 

“I….I don’t remember… someone tried to kill me…” he lied.

“Oh..” Asgore hugged Gaster, and Gaster went back to work.


	5. He Dies

Gaster stood at the CORE as everyone watched, waiting. Gaster turned it on, and it instantly used the geothermal energy and lit up the whole underground. Everyone cheered and applauded. Gaster knew what could happen if someone died in the CORE. He warned everyone to keep an eye out, as there were no fences yet. He had earned the rest of the day off, and had stayed home. He made a nice dinner, and had chatted about work with Papyrus. Sans took another nap. Gaster took a shower and went to bed. 

 The shadows enveloped him, like a comforting blanket. He started to lose consciousness, but he was happier than he had been his whole life. He woke up at around 11:00 PM and understood what he had to do to die. He went to the CORE, and stared down at the blinding-white energy. He ran straight into the energy, and vanished into the void. Nobody remembered him, and he would be fine with it… until the voices started up in his head. He could hear shouts, screams, and things telling him he wasn’t good enough. This was his life now, and forever would be. It was his choice, and he was okay with it. So long as they were happy without him... He cried into the darkness. This wasn't how he thought he would end up. He would never die truly, and he would be stuck with voices in pitch-black alone for the rest of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I dunno if you liked this or not, but it was fun! He doesn't die, and then he realizes he was tricked by the void and would be trapped in there forever. I may make another story, so heads up!


End file.
